Supernatural Ability
by faithhdj
Summary: (Continuation of my story Dimensional Ability) A no good troublemaker that has already turned into a ghost gets sucked into a portal to another time period, and dimension then meets a certain someone his own age. As far as he knows, she's the only one that can see him. Wow, how far-fetched can this get!
1. Chapter 1

The boy's voice silently echoed throughout the sky as he sobbed shamelessly. His feet dangled over the edge of a roof, swaying within the whistling wind. There, where he was as high as can be, the air was thin and clear.

Damian cradled his face in his hands, crying endlessly. His body wasn't exactly human anymore, so he felt like he could do this for eternity. 'Not that anyone cares', that thought went through his mind over and over again. That one statement tortured his mind, hurting it in ways he never knew possible. He silently screamed for mercy, as he sat there in the cold wind.

It didn't take long for him to come to the realization that his existence would no longer be acknowledged for the rest of his immortality. He tried to kill himself multiple times beforehand, but it was no use. He only impaled himself within the blink of an eye when he went on to stab himself, although that only lead to nothing at all. The knife slipped right through, and it was clear that all Damian appeared to be was air. You can't really defeat air, now can you?

Damian gave up after his first attempt, that was it for him. He couldn't bare the thought of facing his mother, so he was in search for the highest building in his suburban town. Which lead him to his current state, crying nonstop for almost 1 week straight, and counting.

Now, you would probably start calling Damian a crybaby by now. But what if no one could see you, but yourself? It's gonna be a lot harder to act out your daily activities when you're nothing but air, you can't eat, and you feel as if you have lost your humanity. You may get all excited, and think about messing with people with this ability. I beg to differ because it's nothing like that really at all. If no one can see you, there is a good chance that you're not gonna have a life at all, especially if they can't hear you either.

Damian lost everything when he disappeared that night.

He suddenly heard something different. Usually, over the course of the past week, all Damian could hear was himself, cars, and distant voices from far down below. He removed his hands and looked around for what felt like the first time in days. But when he looked down, all he saw were cars and people, all as small as can be, due to the distance Damian had from the ground.

When he finally turned around, he saw two people laughing together. As if being with one another they could have the time of their lives. The laughter drowned in giggles and only grew louder as they approached Damian unknowingly.

Damian wiped away his tears, and turned around just in time to hear an exchange of words, "I love you." Then the couple kissed in the dark, the moonlight bathing them endlessly within such a passionate kiss. He watched as the boy slowly pulled away from the girl, keeping his careful grip on her waist. She smiled in great interest with what seemed to be her boyfriend's eyes.

Such a moment was something Damian would never experience. 'Love...' He thought, was an action of affection that he thought he would never act upon.

In an attempt to escape, Damian leaned forward effortlessly. He had decided that the moment the teens interrupted himself, that he would get up and leave. but he found himself leaning forward more than usual. It took him a second to come to the realization that he was indeed... Falling in fact. His body flew down, as gravity took over.

He flailed his arms about immaturely like a bird. This was clearly not his intention. After several of what seemed to be useless trials, he gave in. Damian rested his eyes and relaxed his body.

The hood of his jacket slowly came off his head, flapping in the air. His clothes wrinkled and waved furiously in the wind. His body started flipping over several times until he finished with a skilled somersault. The air seemingly froze, as if he had stopped in midair.

His eyes wrinkled, as he shut both eyes tightly. He knew something was wrong. is this heaven? Who the fuck am I kidding...?' Damian laughed weakly, 'is this hell?' He slowly, although cautiously opened one of his eyes to reveal that he had actually frozen in midair.

Now, this he thought was over the top insane. In his opinion, this Is what it felt like to be crazy. 'It's ok...' He giggled madly, 'I just disappeared now no one can see me and now I'm stuck because I froze in mid air. Yup, that's it! What am I going to do now?! Fly?'

The more Damian thought about his current situation, the more he felt this sudden urge... Seemingly a new-found feeling he had never had before. It strikes a little something in his brain, that went down to his very legs. But it stayed in his legs, and there was no longer a single trace of it ever being anywhere else in his body. A transfer of energy perhaps? It had to be, what else could it be?

Before Damian knew it, he felt as if he had already known how to fly. He quickly took notice, and slowly levitated into the air a bit. He felt so light and free! Lighter than a feather even, that could almost sway side to side in the wind. It wasn't long before Damian taught himself to do just that exactly. He went slowly at first, only interested in controlling such an inhuman action. This calmed his nerves gracefully, like the sight of a dancing swan in the crispy moonlight, dimly lit by the full moon. How calming.

But that didn't last long either... Once Damian was used to it, he took full control. Knowing him, he most definitely flew around defiantly with the strong urge to display his power. He pushed himself to the limit simply flying around all night. By morning, he was a pro. He had mastered all directional flying, including backward, upside down, left, right, forward... Practically everything you could think of.

But there was only one problem- He lost everything in exchange for being a ghost, by force. Damian had forgotten everything for one night. That was all he needed, or so he thought...

TO BE CONTINUED- Stay tuned :)


	2. Chapter 2- Portals

Damian did flying summer salts in the bright and clear sky. Completely ignoring the memories of the wind being in his face, or ever ruffling his hair. He told himself that being alone wasn't so bad because you got to do cool tricks while floating high up in the sky. Well... And due to the fact that you don't have any rules.

The sunlight shone right through him, failing to display a single shadow by his presence. He chuckled to himself, savoring this moment. The moment where he had officially become the perfect acrobat in the shortest amount of time: Overnight. He positioned himself in the sky as if he was lying on his back, resting his arms in a comfortably folded pretzel underneath his head. He looked up at the bright and sunny sky and watched as each of the clouds slowly passed on by. Boredom started to settle in slowly as he watched the display before him. Each little white puffy cloud floated on away in the same direction, always at the same speed. Every so often a cloud would slip under the beaming sun, the light blocked almost as if it was a slide under a microscope.

Damian failed to admire how each of them had their own shape, every cloud was different. Like people, and they were constantly changing. Morphing in the people history claims they are destined to be. Although the similarity between human actions and the inanimate 'object' known as clouds is clear, not all people are like clouds. You see, some people are exactly alike to a cloud. Without some people, it's a beautiful day.

But of course, Damian wasn't aware to any of this! After all, he is a little dense. If I do say so myself.

He sighed loudly in exasperation. "What to do, what to do..." Damian asked himself timidly as he stretched for no apparent reason, being that he had so physical body anymore. In doing so, he had a little look-see of the houses below. Even though the sight was upside down, a purple flare never failed to catch his eye. He leaned forward and set himself into a sitting position. It took a few seconds for his mind to register anything out of the ordinary before he finally turned back around toward a normal looking house. Damian exclaimed, "Wait a minute..." Before, knowing the nosey person he is investigating. During an investigation, and by that I mean becoming a peeping Tom as he peeked through a teenage girl's window into her bedroom.

Now, now. He saw nothing bad of course, but that didn't change what he saw.

There, stood his long lasted crush- Minx, as she stood before a purple electrifying portal. He saw how the purple color was standing strong in the pure daylight, as she perfectly positioned herself in front of the portal when the electric purple veins swirled. A light buzzing sound emitted from the electric display went on continuously through a conversation Minx had with an immensely fancy looking boy.

Damian lifted his eyebrows in surprise. He wasn't expecting something like this to happen right before his eyes. "Now what do we have here" He silently thought out loud when standing on the thin windowsill with simple expertise. The window was tall, and it was clear that you could see into the room.

Damian watched attentively while they continued with their conversation. Minx babbled on, without the knowledge that she was being watched.

Damian unlatched the window softly, handling the window firmly as he pried it open. It created quietly in response, making Minx and the fancy boy's heads turn.

Minx waved her hand dismissively at the boy next to her, claiming, "It's just the wind."

The fancy boy nodded, going on with their conversation. "I just don't think this is a good idea... I mean, I could change history. I like history the way it is you know." He exclaimed, his eye gaze nervously darting to the window.

Minx smiled in a sarcastic manner, making her move across the room. "Don't worry! This is a different dimension, but it's 99% the same as this dimension."

Horace relaxed a little. "Are you sure?"

She nodded, very sure of herself.

"What's even the difference anyway?" Horace questioned.

"Bernie Sanders becomes president." She said bluntly, starting to close the window.

Damian crawled through the window, quickly realizing he could have just walked on through the wall. After all, ghosts do all the time.

Horace sighed. "Very funny."

"I'm serious!"

"Geez, calm down. Wait, you're serious?" Horace said with disbelief crowding his thoughts.

Damian felt like there was some sort of the wind in the room. Which was weird, considering that he was a ghost. He shrugged it off, going to check out this 'portal' the two were talking about.

"Horace, are you going to the portal or not?"

"I told you, I'm not going."

"But then how else will you learn about the 60s?"

Horace turned the knob of the door handle, feeling the cool metal on his pale hand. "Perhaps google, or a book will help me with my project. But thank you for the offer."

The minute Damian was 5 feet away from the portal, he was immediately sucked in. The force was practically magnetic, almost as if it longed for his presence. But that idea was preposterous. Damian weighed literally nothing, so he was pulled inside. He expected to see himself being flipped several times in the middle of the air in a long and colorful time tunnel. He had seen it plenty of times in movies. But there was nothing of the sort! As soon as he fell through, he found himself standing in the middle of the...

TO BE CONTINUED

Author's Note: Did you read my last book; Dimensional Ability (Which makes this make more sense if you read it) What do you think will happen next? Will he finally meet our main character? What's her (main character's) name? How will they meet? Feel free to type your guesses below! BTW, did you like my last book?


	3. Chapter 3- Her

Damian's invisible Consciousness practically stumbled into what was thought to be the impossible. his mono voice echoed irregularly out of the darkness. the blue lining of his existence glowed secret, in a way that most of the human eye would easily have looked away from. He could imagine somebody walking by, without giving a Second Glance. Or a glance at all. such information was practically forbidden

Year: 1965

Day: unknown

Dimension: Alternate peculiar dimension

Location: England, in some type of city

Earth version number 23

Modern preferable Style: Hippies at the Disco

*Electrical magic is the doing,

for, underestimation is not the problem,

the ironic unknowledge of another

species branched off of 'regular'

Human beings is due to racist

achievements acted towards

the cousin of Their Own Kind*

(Shakespeare: O, I am fortune's fool!)

Confusion poisoning his thoughts, it's miserable clouding his brain, Damian swore out of anger. " what the fucking hell?!" the Ghostly sound descended into the darkness to no one in particular. Complete silence. You couldn't hear a cricket's mythical chirp, satisfying you under the moon's illumination. but there were no Galactic lights that night hanging from the ceiling, nor any beautiful sounding insects. all he had were the street lights and told fashioned buildings. Inanimate objects to accompany a fool genetically artificial 'ghost'? Wow.

He took a quick look around to observe his surroundings. It wasn't really all that surprising, all there was, were tall buildings here and there, and the street lights reflection bouncing off the thin blanket of water on the dark Streets. Now, don't get him wrong, Damian was - Err… _is_ the one to take pleasure in being alone. it's not the idea of being alone that ever bothered him, it was actually the freight of being plunged randomly into a portal to this unknown place…

It felt as if the streets went on forever, in an endless moist - looking background that followed him everywhere. Everything just looks so similar, it was almost hypnotizing... And boring he suddenly takes notice of the back rooms underneath harnessing some type of object, randomly rolling around. the Shadows hit it expertly, so Damian took notice of its silhouette in the dark. First, he thought it was just something long and round until it finally clicked in his head. 'Alcohol…?' He thought. He nervously peeked around the corner of a building, revealing even more Victorian houses, sprinkled in within the (now known as) slums. And right there - in front of one house was a girl.


	4. Chapter 4

illuminated directly under a street light, her pale hair waved in the wind ever so slightly. Her eyes wide with… Surprise? Terror perhaps? He couldn't tell all that much. Except for the fact that she was struggling to find something. Her head left and right, but she soon forgot her quest. Distinctively, you could hear an old man stomp down and old staircase, loudly grumbling "Nicky! Get ya ass ova here!" The girl backed away from the front door.

The man approached her angrily, waving an empty beer bottle in her face. "Where the rest of it? Where did ya put it?" His voice slurred with eagerness.

The girl shook her head clearly with honesty. "You drank it", she told him over and over again but it just didn't work on the man. He eventually got more and more aggressive, and the conversation didn't matter anymore. But this girl had an irregular… calmness… to her voice. She didn't tell her father that he drank it like a robot when you have no emotion. Neither normally with that slight sassiness you have when you're mad but you choose the attitude way out to get the last laugh. No, none of those ridiculous moments in life. She just had this relaxed tone.

Then out of nowhere she just walked away. Her leather shoes tapping against the ground without a care in the world. The man hollered at her but she just thought: Whatever.

Damian raised an eyebrow in her direction as she came closer. "Come on girl, what's your catch?" He whispered to himself, which was actually kinda dumb because she probably can't acknowledge his existence anyway.

But she looked over at him. A sudden click in his teenage mind that would have sent his heart racing. But the longer he was a ghost- the longer he felt that he was losing his humanity. He practically forgot who he was, Damian just sounded like a blur of a reality that was a complete utopia. But that look, just making eye contact with her was magical. Not all that mushy 'Love at first sight' trash. It made him feel real for the first time in forever. But that wasn't the reason it felt magical. It looked magical because her eyes pinned him to the furthest of galaxies. Her eyes were… well… he didn't know how to describe them except for the fact that they were purple. Yes, purple. No, no contacts. They didn't have those in the 60s, not even in the peculiar 60s. Well, maybe in the peculiar 60s, I'll give in to that.

She lowered her voice as she picked up the empty beer bottle by his feet. "You shouldn't be here." She said whispered back, then her hair flipped over to the side, and just like that she was gone again. The bottle secretly is hidden within her warm hand, sitting along her back. Then… THWAK. (The man is on the floor, glass is everywhere, the girl makes it look like the man just passed out.) Talk about Boss.

She skipped up the steps but paused for some reason. "Omg, I'm soo sorry you had to see that."

Damian was appalled. "Omg, you can see me?" He said like an odd version of a teenage girl.

She narrowed her eyes at him, staring him down from the top of the small concrete staircase. "You make me not wanna say 'Omg' anymore."

"But Nicky~" He said dramatically. "You know I-"

She cut him off. "Do you need a place to stay for the night or not?"

"Uhhhhhhhhhh sure."

"Well come on then!"

"Are you sure you can see me?"

"Of course silly…"


End file.
